A Loaded Smile
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a 22 year old ANBU recruit thought his life was perfect. He had an awesome career lined up, moved into a nice apartment and spent most of his free time with his best friend, Kiba. And then piece by piece it all fell apart. KibaNaru NaruSai
1. Chapter 1

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hi, guys!

I bring you my first fic with an actual plot. I've had an idea for an angsty, love triangle type sexual fic for a long time but never got around to doing it until today. Please review! I'd love to get some feedback.

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a 22 year old ANBU recruit thought his life was perfect. He had an awesome career lined up, moved into a nice apartment and spent most of his free time with his best friend, Kiba. And then piece by piece it all fell apart.

Warnings: AU, violence (abuse), foul language and eventual sexual situations. Pairing may change.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The thin walls pulsed with the sounds of pleasure. Loud cries and thumps sounded along the thin plaster at regular intervals and even the deep, baritone of a voice could be heard.

'_I picked the PERFECT apartment_,' a blond man thought, the sound an angry hiss even in his mind as he picked up one of the pillows from the sparse bed to cover his face, and more importantly, ears with.

It was his first night in the new apartment. His previous lease had only ended a few days ago and he'd been searching relentless for a new one. This gem of an apartment was very close to where he was schooling, the rent was cheap and though it was relatively small, it was perfect for his needs. However, it didn't seem the neighbours were ideal.

After an indiscernible amount of time, the racket stopped. The blond breathed a sigh of relief and pulled the fluffy pillow from his face and placed it beneath his head. Blue eyes blinked closed and before long, the young man drifted to sleep, soothed by the silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning brought with it refreshing sunshine and clear blue skies. Not having purchased any window treatments as of yet, the bright rays flowed in through the large bedroom window and warmly caressed tanned skin. The body stirred and soon sat up, palms wiping sleep from dull blue eyes.

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he stretched out on the double bed, a satisfied mewl leaving him when a few of his joints popped. Pulling himself from the bare mattress, he padded softly into the small bathroom to relieve himself and take a quick shower. Afterwards, he dried himself with a threadbare towel and dressed casually in black slacks and a black t-shirt, the standard attire for the ANBU recruits. A swirling emblem adorned the left sleeve of the shirt.

The city of Konoha was large and heavy populated. A special police force had been invented and set into action by the Mayor, and it had always been a dream of the young blonds' to be accepted. The day of his eighteenth birthday he'd gone to the recruitment office and filled out the forms and a few weeks later, much to his delight, he'd been accepted. ANBU had an extensive training program and it lasted four years, a fifth year being optional. He was currently in his fourth and final year, having opted out of continuing.

The blond was well on his way in life. After many years of being labelled a trouble maker, or a delinquent, he'd managed to pull himself together with the help of his uncle, Jiraiya. He would forever be grateful to the older, yet somewhat perverted, man. If it hadn't been for him, Naruto wouldn't have graduated high school, let alone moved on in his schooling.

After grabbing a thin jacket, Naruto picked up his bag from where he had thrown it the day before in the living room and slung it over one shoulder. It took him a few moments to locate his keys and cell phone but once he had, he left quietly and locked the door up behind him. He spared a glance at his neighbour's door but only smiled and shook his head as he strode lazily down the hallway and down the stairs to the exit.

The huge red bricked building stood on the corner of a spacious lot not far from his new apartment building, looming tall and dangerous, its shadow suffocating the businesses and homes around it. A large barbed wire fence surrounded the entire structure and the training area in the back. It was strictly off limits to civilians and walking up to it now, Naruto couldn't stop the feeling of awe spreading over him, much the same as it had the first time he found himself approaching it. A sign in the front of the building proclaimed 'ANBU' in large block letters and a security booth stood just past the gate. After the stoic man had studied his ID - even though he was there every day during the week and had been for years - he was eventually allowed entrance and moved immediately to his first class, Laws and Regulations.

After a boring hour and a half of non-stop lessons, Naruto was tired. Book learning was not his strongest suit and he found he was far better off with hands-on, physical application. Which was why his next class, Physical Training, was his favourite. He'd met a few friends in the academy and a little friendly competition between the men was always appreciated. Not to mention they had the most advanced work out facility he had ever seen and specialized trainers to assist them with their exercise. All in all, it was satisfying and always perked his mood, which helped him through the rest of the day.

The afternoon break rolled around fairly quickly and after taking a quick shower, a famished Naruto made his way to the cafeteria. A happy grin lit his face as he entered the vast room, his feet immediately turning towards the kitchen area. Today was ramen day, the best day of the week as far as he was concerned. After ordering a large bowl – miso with extra pork slices, his favourite – he made his way to the back of the room and seated himself at a small table in the corner. He wasted no time before digging in, broth splattering across his uniform as he slurped the delicious treat. He didn't even look up when someone sat down at the table across from him, finding himself much too busy with the food.

"Naruto," a deep voice spoke, a smile obvious in his voice. "What's new?"

"Hey Kiba," Naruto mumbled between slurping mouthfuls of noodles. "Nothin'."

The wild haired brunette shook his head but couldn't stop an amused smile from lifting the corners of his lips. "Settle into your apartment alright?"

"I guess. My neighbours are sure...interesting."

"Oh? What happened?"

"I just heard them screwing for awhile," the blond grinned as he finished with the meal and set the bowl to the side. "Thin walls."

Kiba chuckled and handed the cold pop that was in his hand over to Naruto, smiling at the grateful look that spread across tanned features.

Grasping the drink, Naruto brought it to his lips and took a few deep gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing with the movement. A satisfied purr slipped from his lips and he handed the drink back to the brunette, mumbling a 'thank you'.

"Wanna go out tonight?" Kiba suddenly asked, trying his best to hide his anxiousness.

They had been friends all through high school and had been ecstatic upon finding out they were both accepted into ANBU. It was a mystery as to how they had remained friends for so many years, even to them sometimes, especially after their rocky meeting.

"Sure. Usual place?"

"Well, duh," Kiba grinned wolfishly.

"Yeah, sounds good," Naruto smiled as he moved from the table and began collecting his garbage. "Meet you there?"

He waited for a confirmation before picking up the tray and heading to the closest garbage to empty and dispose of it. His next class would be starting in only a few minutes and as it was he was running later than usual. He moved quickly now, slinging his bag over a shoulder, his feet carrying him rather hurriedly to his destination.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The day passed relatively slowly to his liking, but he couldn't complain. Everything was going perfectly and he could see no drama in the near future. His grades were acceptable, at least enough to allow him to graduate and become a full-fledged ANBU and his apartment was close by so he wouldn't have to deal with the terribly long commute any longer. Life was good and normally that would set him on edge but for some reason it didn't.

The bar that he and Kiba usually frequented was small and really only catered to a few loyal regulars. The name, Rasengan, and shabby appearance of the building seemed to put off newcomers more often than not. The pair had taken a chance one night after they had gotten lost and decided to give it a try, however leery they were. From that day forwards it became their regular place.

Naruto lazily made his way home, looking around his new neighbourhood as he walked. It was a nice area, mostly students and quite a lot of them from ANBU because of the close location. The streets were well manicured and tastefully decorated with large flower arrangements hanging from light posts and quaint little signs announcing different attractions in the area. It was a great improvement upon his last apartment, which he had unwisely and naively chosen after graduating high school.

When he arrived at his unit, he couldn't help sparing yet another unwarranted glance at the closed door so close to his own. He didn't know why; it wasn't like he'd had much interaction with his previous neighbours. Shaking it off, he moved inside the apartment to change into a more casual outfit; he wasn't fond of going out for drinks in his ANBU uniform. He changed into a pair of dark washed, ripped jeans and added a black t-shirt with a red spiral design along the front and slipped into a pair of comfortably worn in running shoes. His wallet was placed in the back pocket of his jeans and cell phone into one on his hip before leaving the small home once more, the door locked behind him.

The bar, as anticipated, was relatively empty. He had met up with Kiba outside and they made their way in together, taking a place on two of the bar stools pulled up to the wooden counter. Due to the fact that they had classes again the next day, Naruto knew he couldn't drink much, so only ordered a beer. Kiba followed suit and before long they had their drinks in front of them and they settled into relaxed conversation.

A few hours and few drinks later, they decided to call it a night. Naruto had decided that he didn't want to stay out too late because he still had loads of unpacking to do. He would much rather be settled into his new place quickly than drawing it out and having it take weeks. He knew Kiba was a bit disappointed at having to leave so early but he figured he could make it up to him next time.

The air was cool and refreshing as they exited. Both the heat from inside the bar and the slight flush to their skin due to the alcohol caused them to shiver as they cooled down while walking.

"I'll walk you home," Kiba offered.

In truth, they lived relatively close together and it was a usual occurrence for him to walk his blond friend home. He knew that Naruto could take care of himself if anything happened but it allowed him to spend more time with the slightly younger man.

"Sure," Naruto smiled.

They walked in silence for a bit before Kiba moved closer. The blond didn't think anything of it but he did glance over at his friend. An odd expression marred the handsome face and it was one he'd never seen before. It put him on alert immediately and he slowed his steps before stopping completely.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a note of concern threading through his voice.

"Nothing," was the shrugged reply.

Nonetheless, the brunette led Naruto over to a bench that lined the path winding through the park they were currently walking through. He sat down on the hard wood and leaned forward to brace his elbows on his knees and chin in his hands. He seemed to be thinking, mulling something over and Naruto couldn't help the flutter of nervousness running through his body. It wasn't like Kiba to be nervous, to hesitate at all. In all the years he'd known the brunette, he never had. He'd always been confident and sure of himself, a trait that rather intrigued the blond, attracted him.

"What is it, Kiba?" he asked, sliding closer to his friend.

Kiba looked up then, ebony eyes meeting beautiful blue. The bright orbs were mesmerizing and without a second thought he leaned forward to press his lips against the soft ones so close by. He felt Naruto stiffen but he didn't pull away. Taking that as a good sign, he let one hand gently stroke through blond locks as he deepened the kiss, a soft moan leaving him at his first taste of his beloved friend.

Blue eyes were wide, a surprised gasp leaving him as he felt Kiba's lips press against his. It took him a few moments to get a hold of himself but once he did he melted into the tender affection, a soft approving hum spilling from his lips and into Kiba's mouth.

He didn't quite know why he wasn't freaking out, or why he didn't pull away. It was wrong, they were best friends but it also felt so very right. His lips seemed to fit perfectly against Kiba's and he'd never felt anything so perfect in his entire life. Truth be told, he'd always had a crush on him but who didn't? All through high school he was the epitome of cool and his wildly good looks seemed to affect everybody. But, he'd come to know a side of Kiba that nobody else did and that was what had replaced his feelings of friendship.

Kiba sighed happily as he felt Naruto responding to him and he couldn't help but go for a second kiss, their noses brushing together and their breaths comingling into steam in the cool night air. His tongue slipped from his mouth to swipe against the seam of the blonds' lips and he used the soft gasp as entry to slide his wet appendage into the wet heat. He explored and savoured everything within reach, leaving no crack or crevice unappreciated and before long, he let his tongue slide against Naruto's, coaxing it to move with his own.

Naruto's heart was fluttering dangerously, his breath quickening and palms sweating with the tender, mind-numbing kiss. He released his hold on Kiba's shirt, not quite remembering when he had grasped it in the first place and pulled away, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight as he looked up at the brunette.

"What was that?" he asked, his voice nearly a whisper.

"You can't tell me that you didn't know about my feelings, Naruto," Kiba smiled kindly, his fingers still running soothingly through golden locks.

Naruto's gaze raked over his friends face then, trying to decipher if he meant it or not. He could tell immediately that Kiba did; he had meant every word. His head was reeling with the new information but on his face was a happy smile. Kiba had feelings for him.

"Do you...have any feelings towards me?"

The question caused him to meet the dark gaze and he nodded. "Yeah...I do. I don't think I realized how much until just now, though."

The smile that lit Kiba's face was breathtaking and if he hadn't been sitting down, his knees may have buckled. He accepted the small kiss pressed against his lips and then sighed, leaning back on the bench, his mind running away from him.

"Let's go," Kiba smiled, grasping the blonds' arm to pull him up.

No more words were spoken until they reached Naruto's apartment building. After bidding farewell to each other, he let himself into the complex and climbed the stairs two at a time until he reached his apartment, letting himself inside. He leaned back against the door and sighed once more. So many feelings were coursing through him and he didn't know where to start with them. Glancing around the room, he noted that it was a wreck. Maybe if he poured himself into unpacking, he could put off the deciphering of said feelings?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto sat in the middle of the living room floor, a barrage of boxes surrounding him. A black bandanna was wrapped around his forehead to keep blond locks form obscuring his vision and music played quietly from the radio.

A loud bang on the wall startled him and he rolled his eyes, figuring the neighbours were just going at it again. A harsh yell broke the silence and he frowned as he tried to concentrate. A thump of flesh being struck and a cry sounded after that and he started to get worried then. Those definitely weren't the sounds of sex.

A loud, deep voice screamed out obscenities, the same one he had heard moaning in pleasure the night before and he got to his feet then. He didn't know whether he should go over there and see what was happening. After all, he didn't know them and he didn't think it was really his business. He paused, listening for more sounds but none came. Seconds passed, then minutes, and after ten he decided it was over and relaxed somewhat, although he couldn't stop the worry from tightening his chest.

Another hour passed and Naruto looked around the apartment in disgust. It was even worse than when he'd started. Grabbing a large trash bag he began to gather up all of the garbage that littered the carpet and stuffed it inside. He left his home afterwards to dispose of the garbage in the small room down the hall that contained a trash chute. Just before he re-entered his apartment, the neighbour's door opened and he froze with his hand on the door handle, turning to get his first look.

A man exited and closed the door behind him before leaning back against it. The first thing the blond noticed was the extremely pale skin and ebony black hair that framed his face. He was tall, although not quite Naruto's height and very thin. The clothes he wore were fitted and showed off just how slender he was and the blond warily wondered whether he would see bones protruding from the porcelain flesh had he been without the shirt.

He wanted to talk to this man. He didn't know why. There was an aura about him, sad and lonely. His body seemed to tingle with the urge to walk over there and introduce himself but the look marring the man's face put him off. He looked emotionless and completely withdrawn. Then he noticed the long cut along a pale cheek and the blossoming bruise around it.

Dropping his hand from the doorknob, he turned towards the mysterious man and offered what he hoped to be a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. I'm your new neighbour."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, I'm Naruto. I'm your new neighbour."

Inky black eyes turned on him, seeming to pierce him. They were dull and emotionless but he found he couldn't avert his gaze. It was as if they trapped him and all he could do was helplessly stare into the bottomless pits.

"I'm Sai," the man replied.

His voice was completely monotone, not a hint of feeling in it but it still sent shivers down his spine. It was like any normal voice, but...it wasn't. It was soft and silky and enveloped him, drew him in...

He wanted to hear more of it but words weren't coming to him. He simply stared at the raven haired man, his crystal blue gaze raking over the porcelain face almost as if he were trying to commit it to memory.

"So... lived here long?"

He mentally cursed his stupidity. Of all the possible things he could have chosen to say, _why_ did he say _that_? Why did he feel so weird? So... entranced? He had no idea. He'd never felt himself losing control this way before. Normally, he was good at keeping up conversations but this Sai seemed so... different. And he was. Naruto could tell right away that there was something off about the man but instead of causing him to shy away, it intrigued him.

"I've lived here for a year."

Naruto felt himself smiling. He had been drinking but it hadn't been enough to leave him feeling so light headed. Honestly, what was wrong with him?

The door to Sai's apartment opened then and someone stepped out. An older man with shaggy red hair and brown eyes appeared, moving to Sai's side and wrapping an arm around him possessively. His eyes were sharp and he carried an air of authority, almost as if he were somebody important, someone that was used to getting what he wanted without question. The way he looked at Naruto, it was disapproving, as if he were in the wrong for even speaking to Sai. There was something about him though, something familiar. As if he had seen this man many times before but he couldn't quite place it.

"Who is this?" the man spoke to Sai, the fingers holding onto his waist tightening.

Naruto could see the fear in the pale man's eyes, the way he had to fight not to tremble. This was obviously who had hurt Sai, given him the cut on his face. He instantly hated him.

"I'm your new neighbour. My name's Naruto."

Cold brown eyes raked over him and he couldn't stop the visible shudder from coursing through his body. This man was evil.

"I don't live here," the redhead scoffed. "I wouldn't be caught dead living here."

Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach. Who the hell was this guy? "I don't know what the hell your problem is. I was just introducing myself."

The older redhead paid him no attention, instead turning it on Sai. "Get back inside," he ordered before opening the door and forcing the raven through the threshold, slamming it shut behind him.

Naruto watched the man walk away without another word before crossing the short distance to Sai's door. He knocked quietly before speaking. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," was the hushed reply.

"Okay...good." He didn't know why he felt so relieved. Why did he care? "I'll see you around, Sai."

When there was no answer, he sighed and made his way back to his own unit, letting himself in. He went right to his bedroom, ignoring the mess in the living room, and stripped before climbing into bed.

"Talk about an eventful day," he mumbled to himself, pulling the blanket up around him.

It took him a long while to fall asleep, so many thoughts running through his head. He still didn't know what to do about Kiba and now there was Sai and he felt so bad for him. He couldn't help feeling that he wanted to befriend him, protect him... Which was stupid because he'd managed all of a few stupid sentences with the man and didn't know him at all.

Sighing once more, he let himself drift away into a fitful sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The early morning brought with it a sombre grey sky streaked with dark, wispy clouds. Rain pelted down in hard sheets, the force strong enough to sting the naked flesh of the unfortunate people walking through it. Lightning flashed dangerously in the distance, the bright bolts illuminating the cityscape while the deep baritone of thunder cracked overhead, the pitch loud enough to rattle windowpanes.

A loud clap of thunder seemingly shook the entire building and Naruto awoke with a start. Bright blue eyes blinked open, however they were glazed over with sleep. He stared up at the stark white ceiling, unseeing, as he tried to comprehend what had suddenly roused him. Another boom sounded and he sighed as he rolled over in bed so that he was on his side, facing away from the barren windows. A glance at the clock told him that it was too early to be awake. Rubbing the harsh grit from his eyes, he grasped one of the extra pillows that were kept at the head of the bed and placed it over his head to mute the sounds. The silence was comforting and before long he felt himself drifting off once more.

The shrill tone of the alarm clock awoke him once more. A hand reached out as Naruto blindly groped for the device, hitting the dreaded thing until it eventually turned off. Flinging the covers off, a cold shiver immediately raked down his spine and he moved quickly to his closet to put a fresh uniform on.

The walk to the academy was quiet as there weren't many people out in the flooded streets. Under the safety of a black umbrella, Naruto managed to make it to the safety of the huge building with only a minimal amount of water soaking his body. He moved immediately to his first class and sat in his usual spot in the back corner.

His mind couldn't seem to stay with the teacher that was standing in front of the class proclaiming a very boring lecture. All thoughts were trained on Kiba now, his raven haired neighbour pushed from his mind for the moment. Although, that was likely due to the fact that he would be seeing Kiba in a few measly hours and he was already counting down the time, his eyes straying to the clock situated above the door what seemed like every few minutes.

Physical Training fared no better. Even with the added distraction of working out, a certain sexy brunette loomed before him. He spent the remainder of the class trying to sort out his thoughts, his feelings. He couldn't quite comprehend why he was thinking about Kiba so often. It was true that he liked him, but it was only like. Or so he thought. Feelings weren't his strong suit, but if he only liked Kiba (as he had for many years now), why did it suddenly feel different?

The bell dismissed the group and Naruto moved towards the showers, joking half-heartedly with a few classmates as they filed into the locker room. Moving to his, he dug through his bag until he found his citrus scented shampoo, since he absolutely detested the generic, soap scented shampoo provided by the academy. He washed quickly, making sure to scrub his tanned flesh clean and then lathered his hair. He rinsed off, staying under the hot spray for a few unnecessary moments to just relax, soothe his slightly aching muscles. Afterwards, he dried himself off and changed back into his uniform before making his way to the cafeteria. His normal table in the back corner was open and available, so after retrieving food from the kitchens, he made his way there.

It didn't take long for a familiar brunette to arrive at the table, however, instead of sitting across from him as per usual, Kiba sat down beside him, unnervingly close.

"Hey," Kiba grinned wildly, his lips stretched thin over his lips, exposing perfect white teeth and elongated canines on either side.

"Hey."

Before Naruto could control it, he found himself returning the unnaturally large grin. Kiba's excitement was catching and he felt his troubles immediately lifting – until the brunette opened his mouth to speak once more.

"So I was thinking... Let's go on a date. I know it's stupid since we've been friends for so long but I want a chance to woo you."

Naruto didn't miss the wink sent his way and felt a flush spread across his cheeks. He honestly hadn't expected his friend to ask him out and he couldn't stop the unfamiliar panic from welling up in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't know, Kiba... What if it doesn't work out? I don't want to lose you as a friend and-"

"Stop worrying about it so much," Kiba interjected, placing a comforting hand on the blonds' shoulder. "You said you like me and you already know that I like you, so it'll work out. Nothing bad's gonna happen if we start dating."

"Still..." Naruto shook his head.

This was all happening so fast. He wanted to date Kiba; the thought of it made him ecstatic but he didn't want to chance anything going wrong. The thought of losing him was too much to handle.

"Don't worry yourself over it, Naruto. Just think about it and let me know." Kiba pet his arm a few times before getting up from the table. "Call me later, kay?"

Naruto watched the brunette walk away and let out an exasperated sigh. What was wrong with him? Why was he hesitating? It was so very confusing and he couldn't figure it out.

Telling himself he was being stupid, he sat quietly until lunch finished and then made his way to his next class, remembering too late that he hadn't eaten and would have to go hungry through his next classes...

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

By the time the day was over, Naruto was more than ready to head home. He had walked by Kiba a few times during the remainder of the day and it left him feeling confused, awkward, something he had never been around his friend.

Arriving at his apartment complex with a bag of take-out in hand, the blond stopped at the mailboxes to retrieve a stack of mail and made his way up the stairs. Letting himself through the door to his floor, he made his way down the hall, stopping when he spotted Sai about to enter his apartment.

"Sai!" he called out before he even had a chance to think about it.

The pale raven turned towards him and as per usual, his face was void of emotion. He simply stared at his blond neighbour.

"Naruto," he said carefully.

The blond was at a loss for words. Really, what did you say to someone that barely talked and when he did, it was like a monotone speech?

"Uh... How are you?"

'_Great. Real smooth_,' he growled mentally as he looked at the blank expression on Sai's face.

"Fine," Sai replied, twisting the doorknob to let himself into his apartment.

"Wait!" He hesitated when Sai did, wondering what the hell he was doing. "I bought some extra food... If you're hungry you could join me..."

Naruto almost gasped as he was pierced by deep, dark questioning eyes. It seemed as though the only emotion Sai was capable of producing showed in the onyx orbs.

"I haven't eaten yet," the pale man admitted quietly, dropping his hand from the knob and turning towards Naruto.

"Well, you can come in if you don't mind the mess," Naruto chuckled as he slipped his keys from his front pocket and fumbled with the lock.

Taking a deep breath, the blond opened the door to his apartment and let both of them inside. The door was closed quietly once they were through it and the lock slid into place behind Sai.

Naruto watched Sai looked around his wreck of an apartment. His gaze followed the pale, handsome face as it took in the worn blue couch in the living room, the large wooden coffee table placed before it. The dark gaze moved over the TV that was situated across from the seating area – not a flat screen but still a relatively large device – over his 'office', which was actually a tiny alcove off to the side, really just a part of the living room. Then the mess on the floor, the boxes strewn haphazardly across the carpet, some still taped up but a few of them open, the contents spilling out from him having riled through it in search of something.

It wasn't much, but it was home. The blond didn't pride himself in his possessions – except for maybe a select few. His furniture was well worn, but it was better that way; each piece held memories, some happy and some sad. It was valuable to him and all he'd ever known. Since he had been out on his own since he was young, he'd never had money to buy nice, new things. Instead, he'd settled for hand-me-downs and things people considered garbage, passing it onto him instead of throwing it out.

"Sorry about the mess," Naruto mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I've been kinda busy, haven't had much time to unpack."

"It takes time to completely move into an apartment," Sai commented, visibly hesitating a moment before crossing the living room and perching on one of the couch cushions.

Naruto noted that he looked rather out of place in his living room. But for some reason, he seemed to light up the barren place. Shaking the thought from his mind, he moved into the kitchen and deposited the bag of food onto the counter. Retrieving two plates and two sets of cutlery, he dished up the food before bringing it back into the living rom.

"Here," he said, handing one plate off to Sai, as well as a fork and knife.

He settled on the opposite end of the couch with his own and idly flicked through the channels to see if anything was on. He eventually found an interesting looking horror movie.

"This okay? I can find something else if you're not into horror movies."

"No, this is fine."

Shrugging, Naruto settled down to watch the movie and began eating. It wasn't the best, but it was food. After skipping lunch, he was rather famished and hadn't cared what he'd picked up because it had only been for him... He definitely hadn't expected to have Sai sitting in his living room eating with him.

He chanced a glance at his companion every once in awhile, trying to gauge his reaction to the situation. It was virtually impossible except... his eyes. It [i]_was[/i] _true. Sai's eyes showed the depth of his emotions and at the moment, they gleamed with... contentment. His expression might be mute, but those dark, onyx eyes said it all.

They sat in comfortable silence while watching the movie. Naruto was content. He wasn't sure why, but he felt completely at ease with the silent man.

"Do you want a beer or something?" he asked when the movie finished.

"If it's not a bother."

"Of course it's not," Naruto smiled.

He had just gotten to his feet to retrieve the beverages when a loud crash sounded from Sai's apartment. He immediately froze, turning around to face his companion.

"SAI!" A loud voice boomed from the neighbouring apartment. "SAI! Where the fuck are you?"

Sai's eyes widened in fear and Naruto's first instinct was to run over to the couch and comfort him, protect him. When Sai got to his feet, he reacted without thinking and reached out to grab his arm softly, stopping him and turning him around so they were facing each other.

"Stay here," he offered quietly. "He won't look for you here. You'll be safe."

Black eyes lightened a touch, wavering as they stared back at him and he felt himself melt. Sai was grateful for the offer, but he wouldn't accept the help. Naruto felt absolutely useless and anger welled in the pit of his stomach – not for Sai, but for the man that hurt him.

"You can come here at any time, Sai. I mean it; I won't let him hurt you. All you have to do is come to me and I'll protect you..."

"Thank you," Sai whispered before pulling his arm free and disappearing out the door.

Collapsing on the couch, Naruto felt himself shaking with pent up anger. Who the hell was that guy? Why was he so familiar? And why did he want to hurt Sai?

He sat there for a long while, lost in thought. He was somewhat comforted by the fact that he hadn't heard any negative sounds coming from Sai's apartment. He didn't know if he could have stopped himself from going over there if he had.

His cell vibrating in his pocket startled him and he snatched it out, not bothering to check who it was before answering.

"Hello?"

"Naruto?" There was a short pause. "What's wrong? You sound upset..." Kiba spoke, his voice ripe with worry.

"I'm fine, Kiba," he sighed, leaning back into the cushions.

As soon as he'd heard the voice of his best friend on the line, he had relaxed immediately. How did Kiba put him at such ease? That was when the answer came to him. Kiba _was _the answer.

"I made up my mind. You know, what we talked about earlier..."

"Really? That was fast. Let's hear it, then."

"You were right," Naruto said, smiling when he heard Kiba chuckle on the other end. "I think we should do it. I don't know about dating though, can't we just...you know... be boyfriends or whatever?"

Kiba chuckled heartily and when he spoke his voice was light-hearted, "I told you, Naruto. I'm going to date you, woo you. Consider me your boyfriend, but we're still going on a date."

Naruto felt a smile stretch his lips and he laughed. "Fine, when?"

"Let's go tomorrow. We can go right after classes."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"So, it's a date, then?" Kiba questioned, a grin evident in his voice.

"It's a date."


End file.
